Girl Meets Seven Minutes In Heaven
by RilayaTrash
Summary: Riley and the gang all meet up at Lucas's house. They don't know what to do, until Riley has an idea...
1. Rilaya

**WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT**

The four best friends entered the dimly lit basement of Lucas's house. There were a couple soft, cozy couches on the carmel colored carpeted flooring. The walls were a dark brown color, making the room seem light-less. On the right was a smaller room with what appeared to be a bed inside and some lounge chairs.

Maya flopped down on the couch, "So what are we doing today Ranger Rick?"

He looked at her scornfully, "You know I hate it when you call me names." Maya smirked.

"Cut it out you two," Riley said in a slightly angry tone, "We're supposed to be having fun!" Riley crossed her arms and tried to look stern. It was enough for Lucas and Maya.

"Alright Riles, we'll cut it out." Maya said as her smirk turned to a concerned frown.

"Try, that is." Lucas added with a glance at Maya.

Farkle walked up and rested a hand on Riley's shoulder, "I agree with Riley. Let's try to have some fun!" He smiled at Riley and proceeded to the couch. Lucas joined him. Riley, looking over her three closest friends, had an idea.

"I know what we can play…" She said with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Oh no," Maya's eyes grew wide, "She gonna suggest we play 7 Min–"

"7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN!" Riley shouted throwing her arms dramatically into the air.

Lucas leaned over to Maya and whispered, "I'm glad my parents aren't home to hear that."

"Does everyone know how to play?" Riley looked questioningly at her friends. They looked at eachother and nodded.

"Great!" She said excitingly, "Any volunteers to go first?"

"Riles…" Maya groaned, "do we REALLY have to play this?"

"Yes." She said, eyes twinkling as she looked at Maya. Maya's eyes grew wide again and she stood up, raising her hand. "I'll go first!" She walked over to Riley and dragged her to the back room.

"So this is how we're gonna start this off…" Farkle said in a mischievous tone, his eyebrows raised slightly. Farkle held up his left wrist and tweeked around with his digital watch.

"Okay ladies… and the time starts… NOW!" Maya pulled Riley through the door and closed it. Instantly Maya took Riley over to the bed. She didn't want to waste any time. She laid Riley across it and hurried to the end of the bed.

"You okay, Riles?" She asked, hoping that she'd say everything was fine.

"I'm more than okay." Riley replied, lifting her head to smile at the devilish blonde.

"Okay." Maya said seductively as she crawled up the bed on top of Riley. She leaned down, pausing a moment for effect, and kissed Riley on the lips. The kiss was intense, burning with passion, not like any peck at all. They opened their eyes and looked at eachother, smiles playing across their faces. Maya's kisses trailed down Riley's body.

She was just about to unbutton Riley's pants when she heard Farkle yell, "Four minutes, ladies!" Maya glanced at Riley.

"We've gotta hurry." She said. Riley nodded. Maya unbuttoned and unzipped Riley's pants. Riley kicked them off quickly and removed her underwear. Maya's eyes danced as she watched Riley's actions. As soon as Riley settled back down, Maya started. She stuck her tongue inside the soft flesh of Riley's vagina. She heard Riley whimper slightly, only enticing Maya onward. Her tongue danced around inside Riley, faster and faster. Riley started to groan.

Maya paused, "Don't get too loud now."

Riley puffed, "Go… on!"

Maya continued her work. Finally, a gushing flood of white liquid started coming from Riley. Maya lapped it up like a dog drinking water.

"2 minutes!" This time it was Lucas calling.

"Damn." Maya muttered between licks. She toyed around with Riley a little longer before allowing her to put her clothes back on. While Riley did this, Maya kept pecking her cheeks and neck with kisses. Finally Farkle yelled, "Time's up! Come on outta there!"

Maya and Riley walked out of the room giving eachother seductive glances. "Man… something must've went down in there!" Lucas exclaimed, "You guys made out didn't you?"

Maya glanced at Riley, "Yes… we did." She chuckled a bit before relaxing herself on the couch. Riley sat down beside her and rested her head on Maya's shoulder.

Maya glanced up at Lucas and Farkle, "So… who's going next?"


	2. Lucaya

**WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT**

 _Sorry there's not as much detail to this one. The first one was longer because I had to set the scene._

*Riley and Maya just got done with their 7 Minutes in Heaven. Who goes next?*

The two boys glanced at eachother.

"I don't know… any suggestions?" Lucas asked nerviously. He didn't really wanna go into the room with Farkle.

Riley jumped up, "I have an idea!"

Maya facepalmed, muttering, "Oh god…"

"I think that Maya and Lucas should go in the room next!" She smiled daintily. Both Lucas and Maya's heads popped up, glancing at eachother wide eyed. They both looked at Riley and shouted "NO!"

"Cmon Riles…" Maya whined, "was I not good enough?" Lucas looked at her curiously, then turned back to Riley.

"I don't think this is a good idea…" Lucas trailed off.

Farkle looked at them both boringly and said, "Get in the damn room." Maya walked towards the room, Lucas's eyes followed her every step of the way. He glanced at Riley, who nodded, and turned back to see Maya beckoning him with one finger.

"Cmon Ranger Rick," She cooed, "You know you wanna…"

He looked her up and down, turned to Farkle and said, "Be back in 7!" He walked towards the door and took Maya's hand gently.

Farkle looked at his watch. "Time starts…. NOW!"

Lucas and Maya walked into the room and shut the door. Maya turned around and looked at Lucas. He looked back into her eyes. They did this for about 30 seconds before something snapped. Maya had Lucas pinned to one of the chairs, kissing him feverishly. He returned every kiss in the same manner. Maya toyed with Lucas's buttons on his plaid flannel shirt before attempting to unbutton one.

He stopped her and spoke, "What about Riley?"

"Do you really care?" Maya asked longingly.

He paused. "Nope." He picked her up and carried her to the bed as she unbuttoned his shirt and dropped it. He looked at the bed.

"What the heck happened here?" Lucas asked.

"Ummm… yeah, about that…" Maya thought for a moment. "It's fine if you don't care."

He looked at her curiously, "Who's is it?"

"Riley's." She answered. He paused for a moment and plopped Maya on the bed, kissing her passionately.

Farkle called the warning, "4 minutes!"

"Dang it," Lucas moaned, "not much time left, is there?"

Maya leaned up to his ear and whispered, "Hurry, Ranger Rick."

Maya removed her clothing and Lucas did the same. They looked at eachother, stark naked.

"Damn." They both murmured simultaneously. Lucas pressed into her, and she moaned with joy. He thrusted ever so gently, and she enjoyed every second.

"Harder… faster…" Maya groaned to him.

He complied and started giving it to her roughly.

"Ohhhhhhh…" Maya had toyed with Riley a thousand times, but nothing had ever felt quite like this. Just as Farkle called the 2 minute warning, Maya shook fiercely. White fluid poured from her like a faucet. Lucas progessively slowed down and they started to kiss again.

About the second or third kiss Maya stopped and said, "We better get our clothes on, Ranger Rick." She smirked once again and put her clothes on. Lucas smiled and did the same.

"Time's up!" Riley shouted. Maya and Lucas left the room, trying to appear nonchalant.

"So… how was it?" Farkle questioned.

"It was fine." Maya spoke. Lucas glanced over at her with big eyes that practically said 'Was I that bad?' She turned and smiled politely. Lucas walked over to where Riley and Farkle were sitting and started talking. Maya went over the the comfy couch and sat back down again. She was thinking about what had happened. Her eyes grew wide. 'Oh shit… I love both of them. What the hell am I gonna do?'


	3. Larkle

**WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT**

*Maya has realized she likes both Riley and Lucas. And 7 Minutes in Heaven continues*

Maya composed herself after realizing her feelings for both Riley and Lucas.

'It's just a game. Lucas means nothing to me… right?' She thought. She glanced over at Lucas, who was trying to make casual conversation with Riley and Farkle.

'He's not that bad.' She thought. She then looked at Riley, who was smiling and having a good time. Riley saw Maya looking at her and a big smile played across her face.

Maya smiled back thinking 'But I've loved Riley for as long as I can remember. I'd never leave her.' Maya sighed.

The three friends exchanged curious glances.

Farkle then spoke, "Are you okay, Maya?"

Maya shook her head, "Yeah, I'm fine."

She paused and smiled mischievously, "I know who should go next…" She looked at Lucas and then at Farkle. They both looked at eachother. Farkle blushed slightly and Lucas scratched the back of his head. Riley grew excited and bounced over to Maya gleefully.

"This is such a great idea, Maya!" She pecked her on the cheek.

Lucas finally said, "I've never… um… been with a guy before…"

Maya glanced at him with conviction, "There's a time to try everything. And this is it."

Farkle looked up at Lucas and said, "We have no choice. They'll make us."

Lucas sighed, "Okay." Farkle looked at Maya and Riley, a glint in his eye.

"Okay, boys," Riley said, "the time starts… NOW!"

Farkle and Lucas entered the room and closed the door. Lucas could feel the butterflies in his stomach. Apprehension filled the room.

"So…" He whispered, "We should–" But before he could finish the statement, Farkle has him pressed up against the wall, kissing him. When Farkle pulled away, Lucas's face had grown a bright red.

"You're lips… are soft…" Lucas said. "I know." Farkle whispered in his ear. All the apprehension left as quickly as it came. Lucas put his hands on Farkle's shoulders and pushed him on the bed, kissing him vigorously.

Between kisses he said, "I've– never– done– this before."

Farkle playful spoke, "Then I'll guide you." Farkle flipped them over. As he did this, Maya shouted, "4 minutes, Ranger Rick!" Farkle glanced at Lucas, searching for an answer.

"Okay." Lucas answered, with the same glint in his eyes as Farkle. Removing the lower half over their clothing, Farkle prepared himself. He inserted himself into Lucas. He moved slowly, picking up speed with every whimper from Lucas.

"How does that feel, Cowboy?" Farkle asked longingly.

"Really… good." Lucas said with a moan.

Riley called out to them, "2 minutes!"

Farkle sighed, "But it was just getting fun…" The boys put their clothes back on. Grabbing Farkle, Lucas pushed him against the wall and kissed him passionately.

"Next time, I'll be on top." He flirted.

"Fine by me." Farkle answered.

"All right, Einstein, time's up!" Maya yelled. The boys exited the room.

"Sounded like you guys had some fun in there…" Maya teased.

"It was…" Lucas glanced at Farkle, who smiled. Maya felt pain in her stomach.

Riley noticed and came to her side immediately, "What's wrong, Peaches?"

Maya shook her head, "Nothing, Honey."

She glanced up at Riley. "Are we gonna continue the game?"


	4. Riarkle

_Finally I continue the story. Who's excited? Me! I hope this one is as good as the last ones!_

*Maya has feeling for Lucas and Riley. Will she let them have a chance or will she try to put of their 7 Minutes in Heaven?*

Riley looked up at the two boys, who both shrugged.

"Well let's see... Lucas and I haven't gone yet, Farkle and I haven't gone yet... Maya, you and Farkle haven't gone yet either..." Riley trailed off into her thoughts.

 _I don't really wanna go with Farkle..._ Maya thought.

"Maybe you and Farkle should have a turn, Riley," Maya spoke.

 _I just don't want Lucas and Riley to have a turn_. Maya thought _What if they like eachother more than they like me?_ She thought that the chance of Riley liking Farkle was less likely than her liking Lucas.

"Yeah, you two should go," Lucas said with a nervous glance at Maya.

 _He clearly doesn't know what he wants either._ Maya thought

"Alright... Farkle, are you okay with this?" Riley asked.

"Of course," Farkle replied, glancing at Maya as if to say _Thank you_.

"Alright get in there you two!" Maya said cheerfully, pushing the two pf them towards the door.

"Geez Maya, don't rush us!" Farkle said angrily.

"It's okay, Farkle," Riley said as she placed a hand on his arm.

"Ready?" Lucas asked. They nodded.  
"Go!"

Farkle led Riley into the room and closed the door. The two of them thought the other one would be nervous.

Riley spoke first, "Farkle, you know I'm not that innocent right?"

"Really? So what if..." Farkle stepped closer to her as his sentence trailed off. He ran his hand up her side, stopping at her breasts, bushing his hand gently over them. He leaned in to kiss her, their lips touching ever so gently.

"Come on, Farkle. Get alittle...dirty," As she said this, she pushed him up again the wall with a loud thud, kissing him roughly.

"Four minutes!" Maya called from outside.

"Crap," Farkle grunted. He pushed Riley up onto the bed. She willingly went. He got up on the bed beside her and traced his hand down her side. She shuddered at his touch. He started to stroke her vagina through her jeans. She let out a slight moan, which excited Farkle. He stroked her harder, being sure to apply plenty of pressure to her clit. She groaned at his touch.

"Let me... take my pants off," She spoke up. And she did just that. Farkle slipped his hand into her underwear, stroking her already wet pussy.

"You're pretty wet, aren't you?" He whispered.

"Two minutes!" Lucas called outside the door this time.

"Shit." Farkle murmured. He slowly inserted his finger into her vagina moving back and forth. Within 45 seconds he had her moaning and groaning, fluid rushing out of her for the second time.

"F-farkle... I-need to put... my clothes back on." Riley spoke between the waves of her orgasm.

"Alright, alright," he complied. He removed his finger, allowing her to put her clothes back on. He kissed her one last time before time was called. They both left the room, hair messy.

"Did you guys have fun?" Maya asked, hoping that she had made the right choice when putting them in a room together.

"I really enjoyed it," Riley responded, smiling at Farkle, who smiled back.

 _Shit_ , Maya thought, _what have I done?_


	5. Markle (sorta)

*Maya is worried that Riley not only likes Lucas, but that she likes Farkle too*

Maya sat down on the couch, her head reeling as she thought about Riley loving Farkle or Lucas.

"Maya, you seriously don't look okay..." Riley's smile turned to a frown as she watched her friend. Lucas and Farkle looked on in the same fashion.

"No," Maya whispered, "NO! I'm not okay!" She stood up as she yelled, throwing her hands down in frustration.

"What is wrong with you!?" Riley asked frustratedly.

"You know that I love you, right?" Maya asked pleadingly. Riley's eyes grew wide, as did the boys at Maya's sudden confession.

"Yes, I do," Riley replied calmly, "And you know that I love you." The boys still had their eyes bugged out.

"Wait... you guys like... love eachother?" Lucas asked, his voice cracking with hurt.

"Yes," Maya replied, "but there's something else..." She walked up to Lucas, "I might possibly love you too."

Lucas's eyes grew wide once again, as did Riley's.

"And I know you and Riley like eachother. That's been evident from the start. That's why I suggested Riley go in the room with Farkle," She turned to Farkle as she said this, "Because I didn't think she'd fall for him too. But it looks like she did."

"I don't even know what to say, Maya," Farkle replied angrily, "Accusing your friends..."

"Did you not see the look she gave you, Farkle?" Maya looked back at Riley, "It was the look she gives me. The look she gives Lucas."

"I'm not the only one in the wrong here, Maya," Riley spoke, "You love me and Lucas. How can you get upset at me when you are doing the EXACT same thing?"

Maya paused. She didn't say another word as she ran up the stairs and out the front door of Lucas's house.

"Maya!" Riley called after her. Farkle put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll talk to her," he said consolingly, "Don't worry." Farkle rushed out of the building, chasing Maya.

Farkle found Maya sitting in the fire escape outside Riley's bedroom window.

"I can't get inside, the window is locked," Maya told him.

"Maya, I'm sorry for yelling earlier. I wasn't thinking," Farkle confessed.

"It's fine... really," She replied. _It wouldn't be the first time._

"We are still your friends. Riley was concerned about you. However I had to leave her alone with-" Farkle was cut off as Maya kissed him.

"W-what?" Farkle pulled away in confusion, "Why?"

"Thank you for being such a great friend, Farkle. I really needed this," Maya began to speak of her feelings as Farkle sat with her in the fire escape listening to every word.


	6. Rucas

*I've moved past the game itself and I'm fleshing out the story. Maya and Farkle have run off and now Riley and Lucas are alone...*

Farkle rushed out of the room, chasing after the confused Maya.

"Farkle!" Riley shouted.

"He can't hear you anymore, Riley," Lucas said, trying to comfort her.

"Lucas, this is all my fault. Why did this have to happen? Maya knows I love her... at least I thought she did..." Riley held her hands up to her face and shook her head.

"Riley..." Lucas walked up to her, completely invading her personal space. She looked up at him from her shaking hands. A long pause occurred between the two of them, each looking into the eyes of the other. And they then kissed. He cupped her face with his hands.

Before long he moved his hands away from her face, kissing her harder. She kissed back with the same force. She then began to use her tongue, swirling it around with his in a forbidden dance. Lucas pulled away, smiling, before pushing Riley on his couch.

"No time limits here," he growled. He moved on top of her, kissing her even more. She placed a hand on his back, digging her nails into his shirt. She could feel his erect penis through his jeans as it brushed up against her with every forward motion by him.

"Lucas... please..." She begged. She began to whimper.

"You want me to play with you more?" His voice rumbled.

"Yes," She replied in a breathy tone. She began to remove her clothes, as did he. He started touching her all over her body. She moaned at his touch.

"More..." She whined. Lucas then placed his penis at her opening, pausing slightly before pushing forward.

He began moving back and forth, as he did with Maya less than an hour before. Riley's face flushed quickly, and she began to make alot of noise.

"Be as loud as you want..." Lucas whispered in her ear as he continued his action, faster and faster. Riley continued to get louder as the speed increased. Finally, after several minutes, she came for the third time today.

 _God this feels so good..._ she thought.

"How... was... that?" Lucas asked between panting.

"It was great. Really," She said, smiling widely. And then it hit her.

 _I really do have a problem don't I?_ She thought as both her and Lucas put their clothes back on.

 _But... who do I love more?_


	7. Riar-caya?

*We are back with Farkle and Maya. I wonder how they are going to solve this problem...?*

When Maya finished speaking, Farkle began to tell of his problems relating to Riley and Lucas.

"I think Lucas liked what we did together, but he's definently more into girls," he finished.

"Wow... I never thought that Lucas would be-"

"Bisexual?" Farkle ended Maya's statement.

"Yeah. I guess we all are now..." Maya couldn't believe it.

"I think... I think that it would be more important to focus on the... Triangle formed between the three of you. You have to decide who you like more. It's the only way. It's not like you can have them both..." Farkle chuckled as his sentence drifted off. He looked over at Maya, who's eyes were sparkling at the idea.

"Maya, no-"

"Farkle, its perfect! What if we all were together? The four of us-"

"Four?" Farkle asked, confused.

"Yeah: Me, Riley, Lucas and you," her voice grew higher with excitement.

"I don't know..." _I'm not sure I'd be comfortable with this._

 _Of course I'd be comfortable with this._

"Okay, Maya. We just have to run the idea by the others. It might be hard to convince them. And what about our parents...?" Farkle began to run through all of the possible problems with the idea.

"It's worth a shot, right?" Maya glanced over at him, smiling seductively as she usually did.

How could he resist a smile like that?

"You've convinced me," he smiled back with the same degree of seductive nature.

Maya and Farkle stood up and began the long trek back to Lucas's house.


	8. Riar-caya: Part One

**Riar-caya. Part 8**

*Sorry for the delay! I didn't have the inspiration for this fanfiction so I left for a while to refresh my thoughts and sort out some other personal problems. I hope you all enjoy this new part as Farkle and Maya rejoin Lucas and Riley.*

Pleased with their decision, Maya and Farkle walked back to Lucas's house, all the while planning how to seduce the others into their scheme. They arrived back at the house slightly short of seeing Riley and Lucas putting on their clothes.

When Maya, walked in, Riley stood alittle ways away from her. After what she had said, she wasn't sure if Maya would be so easy to forgive, "Maya… I'm so sorry for yelling at you. It was stupid. We both are in the same boat: I love you, Lucas, and Farkle… and you love all of us too. I hope you aren't mad at—"

She was cut off by Maya practically launching herself at Riley, crashing them both into the couch, and preceded to kiss Riley vigorously. Riley was taken aback by this, but went along with it, succumbing to Maya and Farkle's scheme.

Whilst the two girls were on the couch making out, Farkle and Lucas watched on with anticipation. Then Farkle glanced up at Lucas, only finding Lucas looking back at him. The boys gazed at eachother for about 20 seconds before closing the space and kissing eachother just as the girls had.

They sat down on the couch next to the girls, Farkle on Lucas's lap. Maya had already taken off her shirt as well as Riley's, the girls still kissing passionately, tongues dancing, pulling back only to breathe leaving a trail of saliva between their tongues. The two groups made out like this for a while until they all found themselves shirtless. Riley was now sitting on Maya's lap, and Farkle was still on Lucas's lap.

Suddenly, Riley leaned over to Farkle, grabbing his chin. She turned his head away from Lucas, giving him an almost hungry look before plunging her tongue into his mouth. Maya and Lucas watched their two "friends", who were still sitting on their laps, make out with eachother.

Lucas began to think, _Shit, I'm getting hard now…_ as his penis began to stiffen in his jeans, watching the two make out.

Maya was thinking a similar thought, _ugh why is this so hot…. What am I saying? … and it's getting really wet now._ She felt as if she was going to burst with anticipation.

"Okay, I have an idea," she spoke.

"Yeah, I'm all for ideas right now…" Lucas remarked, his erect penis now obvious in his tight jeans.

"Riley," Riley broke away from Farkle's kissing and looked at her, "come here." Riley did as she was asked. Maya laid her out on the floor, wishing she had some rope.

 _Oh well…_ she thought. Maya began to pull off Riley's jeans, just as she had done a couple hours prior. Maya licked her lips, once again in anticipation. Maya then preceded to pull off her own jeans, exposing her dark colored, lacy panties. This drove everyone in the room crazy. Maya turned to Lucas, beckoning him with a wave of her finger. He began to remove his already-too-tight jeans, as well as his underwear, and approached her slowly, yet seductively.

His hands grazed Maya's waste, and he pulled her underwear off, exposing her vagina. Seeing both girls exposed like this at the same time made Lucas even more sexually hungry.

"You coming Farkle?" Maya added, "You get to be at the back…. Just like you asked," She smiled sweetly at him, the look becoming fully sexual after a few seconds.

"Of course I am," he said assuredly. He pulled down his own pants and underwear, grasping Lucas's square hips firmly, making the other boy jump slightly at his confidence.

Maya looked at the group, fully un-clothed, nothing but bare skin.

"Ready?" She asked the others. They all nodded.

 _Ready?_ She asked herself this important question. Taking a deep breath, she knew what the answer was.

"Then let's get on with it," she smiled devilishly at the others. And so it begins….


End file.
